


Just Every Heart

by freshiewrites



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Conditions Underground, Drabbles, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Angst, No Smut, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Police being sleazy, Reader has no defined gender, Suggestive Themes, all the AU skeleboys/Reader, and the self wants soft, joking about murder, mild tho, the point of this is self indulgence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshiewrites/pseuds/freshiewrites
Summary: Just a collection of every AU skeleboy of mine getting to have a reader datemate :DPretty much all fluff, with some mild hurt/comfort or angst
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 51





	1. Water (Undertale Papyrus)

**Author's Note:**

> just some seriously good self indulgence like HHHHHH so good
> 
> but there's gonna be a lot of drabbles so yeeee

You heard the water kick on upstairs, the rusty pipes making horrible sounds as the shower started going. Humming to yourself, you wondered just how much time you had to finish the chapter of the riveting book you were reading before-

“Darling Dearest, would you like to take a shower with me?”

Not much time at all then, you mused, smiling softly as you looked up from your perch on the living room loveseat. 

The two of you could have gotten a second hand couch, but after hearing horror stories of lice and bedbugs that ran rampant on dirty furniture, Papyrus had been very insistent that you’d both settle for a new, fresh bought from the store loveseat. 

You didn’t fight him on it; loveseats meant that you had more excuses to cuddle.

Papyrus was staring down at you, a warm grin on his face, a towel wrapped around his waist and nothing else covering those slim, shiny bones from your eyes. 

“I’d love to, Papy.” you answered, truthfully as you bookmarked your place and set the book to the side, only a moment before Papyrus was scooping you up and holding you bridal style, laughing at your shout of surprise. 

It was a wonderful shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you enjoyed, consider leaving a comment saying so!!
> 
> or come yell at me at my tumblr: https://freshie-writes.tumblr.com/


	2. Sodium (Undertale Sans/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have another one!! i wrote like 4 of them earlier XD
> 
> this one is still just fluff! enjoy :D

“Babe, can you pass the sodium chloride.”

Sighing with every single ounce of exasperation you had in your soul, you handed the shiteating-grin wearing son of a bitch skeleton the salt shaker. He took it gratefully, salting his plate of food that only really needed a little bit of seasoning.

You’d made fried chicken strips, homemade mac with bits of fried bacon, corn on the cob with extra charring and butter, and some damn good biscuits.

And this man you’d married, this hooligan of highest proportions, was sprinkling salt over the lot of it like he was Salt Bae himself.

“Can you just call it  _ salt _ , please, for the love of the stars, and eat the damn food.” You asked, hiding your grin as Sans winked at you.

“Sorry, no can do. It's the scientist in me.” He answered, hand over his soul, and wow you were really going to murder your husband, what a sad turn of events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you enjoyed, consider leaving a comment saying so!!
> 
> or come yell at me at my tumblr: https://freshie-writes.tumblr.com/


	3. Candle (Underfell Papyrus/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this time with Edge boy!!
> 
> minor warning for depression mention! enjoy :D

Picking up the box of matches, you carefully picked one out and flicked against the side, the flame catching and sparking into life. You leaned it over the side of the candle, waiting until the wick caught before taking it back out and waving it to extinguish the light.

It was the fifth candle you’d lit, all of them scented like “fresh laundry and summer winds”, one of your favorite smells. It was a generic candle, something that irked your boyfriend at first, even though he knew what it was like to have to get the cheaper end of product. 

Papyrus was… a bit on the edge of manic when it came to buying expensive things. He had plenty of money, all monsters did after their pensions came through, as well as the support grants that were given to all the monsters that had once been in the Guard. For their “mental and physical health betterment”, was the official standing, but everyone knew that really Asgore wanted to thank them for not uprising and taking over when things had become the most rough.

He would be home soon, would smell the candles throughout the house, and would know that you weren’t feeling the greatest. He’d hug you close and kiss the top of your head, then announce that tonight would be “A Night To Remember!!” like he always did when you were depressed.

And he was right. You’d not forgotten a single one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you enjoyed, consider leaving a comment saying so!!
> 
> or come yell at me at my tumblr: https://freshie-writes.tumblr.com/


	4. Exemption (Underfell Sans/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo next one!! keeping up with the vibes here lol
> 
> warnings for mild angst and mention of a bar fight, and Red being Angy lol enjoy!!

You grimaced as one of the cops gave you a dirty look, a sweep over that made you feel filthy and exposed, but Sans was already ahead of the game, stopping his account of the bar fight to the officer questioning him and wrapping you in his coat.

He looked so much smaller, without it. So much more thin and brittle, but you knew better than to think him  _ weak _ .

The cop watching you both didn’t really seem to get the memo, still smiling at you and waiting until Sans finally finished his piece to come over, sleazy grin on his face. 

“Hey babe, if you want to ditch this asshole and find a real man, I’m sure we could help you get home safely tonight.”

You didn’t have time to formulate a response, and you didn’t have to, seeing as how Sans was up in the guy’s face in a second, yanking him down to be on his level by the front of his shirt.

“I’m makin’ an exemption here, pal, since I just got out of a big ass fight. Leave my partner alone and we’ll call it a night, how ‘bout that?”

You ended up getting home safely… Sans was the one to make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you enjoyed, consider leaving a comment saying so!!
> 
> or come yell at me at my tumblr: https://freshie-writes.tumblr.com/


	5. Spell (Underswap Papyrus/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmm more fluff :D this time with Stretch boi!
> 
> (in regards to if the Weird Sanses like Error and Nightmare will be included in this... idk yet lol that 99 chapters is pure Papyruses and Sanses from their various AUs, but we'll see!!)
> 
> enjoy ;D

You stepped into the bedroom, following the scents of rose and chamomile, unprepared for the absolute spread of food and comfortable surroundings that was waiting on you. 

The smells of the candles masked the smells of pizza, taco bell, what looked to be large tubs of white cheddar popcorn, bowls full of individual candies, and a cooler of pops and water bottles. Around the food was a veritable fort of blankets and pillows, propped up for maximum comfort.

And in the middle of it all, standing there with the smuggest grin on his face, was Papyrus, the absolute cad waiting anxiously for your verdict on the validity of his work. 

(And the only reason you knew he was anxious at all was the way his fingers curled and uncurled ever so slightly, a small tell but one you’d grown to recognize over the 5 years you’d been married to him.)

“How did you even have time for all of this, babe?” you asked, carefully climbing in with his help and settling into the most comfortable spot you’d ever been in. Your sore back was supported, your legs were curled up underneath you, and you had easy access to everything he’d somehow gotten together in the 20 minutes he’d sent you to the store for a bottle of wine.

“Oh, magic, you know how it is. Casting spells and making deals.” he joked, and you shook your head, leaning forward to give him a kiss. 

“Magic, sure. Lets go with that.” You weren’t about to question a great night with good food and great wine with the love of your life, anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you enjoyed, consider leaving a comment saying so!!
> 
> or come yell at me at my tumblr: https://freshie-writes.tumblr.com/


	6. Young (Underswap Sans/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo last one for the day :D with Blue this time!!
> 
> warnings for drunk people being assholes, mention of barfights
> 
> enjoy!

When you’d met Sans, the two of you were still in your twenties; full of vim and vigor. Spitfires and drunks, the two of you could take on the world, meaning that you both got in a lot of bar scuffles that were never officially on record because the bartender knew Sans and, unfortunately, knew you. 

Then you grew older, hitting your thirties and calming down a little, and though you both continued to drink there were no more fights. If someone came looking for trouble, Sans would work up a little magic, forcing them out the door with a “I’m here with my pal right now, buddy. Fuck off.”

Then you hit your forties and Sans confessed he’d been crushing on you for a while… so you decided to try it out. The two of you were essentially soulmates, having met just after monsters had left the Underground, and there was no one else you’d most rather live the rest of your life with.

It was perfect. You loved him, and he loved you, and together you made living a little more bearable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you enjoyed, consider leaving a comment saying so!!
> 
> or come yell at me at my tumblr: https://freshie-writes.tumblr.com/


	7. Role (Swapfell Papyrus/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooooo have some hurt/comfort fluff on possibly the most stressful day of the year!!
> 
> anyways, have some Slim boy, warnings for depression and being sad for no reason
> 
> enjoy!

Sometimes, you were just sad. There wasn’t really a reason why, wasn’t really any particular event that had set it off. Just… sometimes the stresses of life got to you a little more than they usually did and… you were sad.

Your eyes would get misty, your throat closing up a little, and your breaths would grow a little deeper as you tried to calm down enough to not just actually start crying. 

And that was when Papyrus always, always became aware of the situation. He’d appear from wherever it was he’d been, whether hidden away in his cave of a bedroom, from the gas station just down the road on a snack hunt, or generally just being a goober in the general area. Then he’d scoop you up and take you to your favorite spot in the house; the kitchen.

He’d start making whatever dessert recipe came up first whenever he searched the literal words “dessert recipe”, and he’d ask you for advice and help taste testing it when it was finished.

And… by then you’d have forgotten your sadness. 

He’d always give you a smile, afterwards. Bonk his skull gently against your head, and then ask if you wanted anything else. 

Your only answer was more time with him, away from the dark. And every time, he gave it to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you enjoyed, consider leaving a comment saying so!!
> 
> or come yell at me at my tumblr: https://freshie-writes.tumblr.com/


	8. Difference (Swapfell Sans/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo now for Razz boy XD
> 
> warnings for poker and drinking!
> 
> enjoy :D

The main similarity between you and Sans was that you both went entirely too hard when it came to poker night. You’d bring the snacks, he’d bring the drinks. You’d bring the fake little poker chips, he’d bring the cards. 

And while everyone you both invited tended to have a good time, they also almost always complained at some point because both of you were so  _ fucking  _ competitive… and you  _ both  _ cheated. 

You never called eachother out on it, but it was pretty well known that you both had to be cheating somehow.

The main  _ difference _ between you both? 

You didn’t have a hissy fit when you lost to the partner you loved and held dear. Sans never admitted to it, but losing to you when you were both so obviously not playing correctly? It made him angry as hell and it was music to your ears to hear him lowly screech and take a long ass sip of bourbon straight from the bottle before demanding a rematch.

Good times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you enjoyed, consider leaving a comment saying so!!
> 
> or come yell at me at my tumblr: https://freshie-writes.tumblr.com/


	9. Favorite (Gtale Papyrus/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now we get into some diverse boys :D GTale Papyruses here, or Pepper!
> 
> warnings for mild hurt/comfort!
> 
> enjoy :D

If you were dense, you might have not noticed the way that Papyrus looked at you when he thought you weren’t watching. It was never a bad look, nothing filled with greed or malice, but… something about it felt warm. 

Like being hugged on a cold day, or drinking a glass of cool tea in the summer heat. It was like being loved, no matter what.

So the day he finally confessed his love for you, you only had one answer for him. He made you feel safe, made you feel like your thoughts and feelings really mattered, and even if he was prim and proper and wild in all the ways that you thought he probably wasn’t supposed to be…

You loved him back. That was all that mattered. It didn’t matter that he had horrible headaches sometimes, leaving him without a true sense of who he really was. He’d always come back to you, hold you in his arms like he was never going to let you go.

You never wanted him to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you enjoyed, consider leaving a comment saying so!!
> 
> or come yell at me at my tumblr: https://freshie-writes.tumblr.com/


	10. Clay (Gtale Sans/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woooo next drabble!! this time with GTale Sans, or Salt :D
> 
> enjoy :D

There were some days that you considered yourself pretty lucky. You were dating a pretty great guy, you had a job working your dreams, and you lived in a decent little apartment that actually allowed for your pitty Theo to live with you.

Sans, of course, hated what you did for a job. As a skeleton with memory and dissociation problems, coming back to the present to find his hands covered in sticky clay after you’d convinced him to give it a try again was less than a pleasant surprise. 

He would never tell you to stop, not when he knew just how much finding a steady job in clay work meant to you. He just hated the sensation of the sticky clay versus the dust that got everywhere when you’d finished.

That was one of the reasons you didn’t live together yet; it was on the agenda, but with you having only a bit of space to hold all your work-from-home supplies…

Well. You glanced up, watching a snoozing Sans gently snore as you laid in his arms…

Maybe you’d have to get lucky and find another place to live, just for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you enjoyed, consider leaving a comment saying so!!
> 
> or come yell at me at my tumblr: https://freshie-writes.tumblr.com/


	11. Battlefield (Gfell Papyrus/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today's first drabble is GFell Paps, or Paprika! he's a dear, as you'll see lol
> 
> warnings for monster based racism, and implied violence
> 
> enjoy!

There was something about Papyrus that left you breathless. He was a fine looking skeleton, for one thing, and no matter his occasional identity issues or his overly militant view on life, he always made time for you.

He was in the middle of working from home when you walked through the front door, or... Well, most like dragged yourself through it. It’d been a hell of a day, what with the monsters still being scrutinized and widely considered dangerous, and more than one person had given you dirty looks for your public relationship with Papyrus, just today. One person had even tried to grab you, to “get you to see reason”, if you had to guess.

Sans had showed up in the aftermath. He’d taken one look at you, growled and sent you home. Where Papyrus was waiting, seemingly lost in his work until you realized he was actually working on the case relating to the incident.

Your baby was protective for sure… but the moment the door opened he was up and striding to you, once stiff posture dripping with concern as he looked you over for injuries, kissing the top of your head as he asked if there was anyone he needed to take care of, and honestly?

You’d kill for this man.


	12. Treatment (GFell Sans/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yesterday's second drabble, this time with GFell Sans, or Sage!
> 
> warnings for mentions of blood, violence, and murder
> 
> enjoy!

There was something about Sans that usually made most people slightly uncomfortable. Maybe it was the quiet, impending doom demeanor he always had around him, the sort of shadow in the darkness you’ll never see until the knife’s already in your back. 

You? Didn’t give a flying fuck about all that.

You’d met and loved the real Sans since the monsters had all come up out of the damn mountain. It’d been slow going, getting him to trust you in any way, but you did your best to help him realize that not every human was out to kill him or his brother.

Not that Papyrus really seemed to need help in that department.

But no. You didn’t care that Sans could kill you easily if he wanted to, or that his night jobs tended to have him coming home with blood on his boots. 

Not when he’d tuck his face into your shoulder, stooping down to do so, and sigh like being home with you made it all worth it.


	13. Sacrifice (Gswap Papyrus/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here's today's "first" one, with GSwap Papyrus, or Peppermint!
> 
> no real warnings, i dont think lol
> 
> enjoy!

Papyrus was goofy, in every sense of the word. He had issues with his sense of self sometimes, and tended to be kind of a dense man on occasion, but the day he’d asked you to be his datemate was honestly one of the better days of your life. 

The skeleton was a scientist, loved working with chemicals and had spent more than one late night working on things for work that meant he was away from your bed and, even more unfortunate, your arms. 

You’d finally manned up and told him that you really wanted to sleep with him at night, that you realized that his sleep schedule was sort of skewed but that it was a big reason you didn’t get to spend very much time with him.

It seemed to hit him, somehow. 

And every night after that, you had your arms full of wriggling, happy skeleton that was more than capable of keeping you company while you slept.

Goofy boy indeed.


	14. Protest (Gswap Sans/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im only a half hour late on this one!!
> 
> but have GSwap Sans, or Sassafras!
> 
> warnings for monster based racism and mention of violence
> 
> enjoy!

You held Sans’ hand tight in your own, watching as the protestors moved down the street, more than one of them giving you and him a glare as they went. His grip on your hand tightened a tad, letting you know that if any of them were to try anything, they’d have to get through him first.

Partly, that worried you, mostly because of his 1 HP and his tendency to be a pacifist in most conflicts, but…

He’d also protected you from more than one would be assaulter. He’d proven himself as a wonderful datemate, a beautiful husband, and more than capable of beating the shit out of some punk that thought it’d be funny to break a glass bottle over your head.

Subconsciously you were rubbing a finger over the scar on your left temple, a leftover from the occasion. 

That was when Sans gently tugged on your hand, leading you away from the protestors, in the opposite direction of the restaurant you were both excited to try.

“Sans?” You asked, but he smiled.

“I know a shortcut.”


	15. Relation (Gswell Papyrus/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo on time today XD
> 
> this time is GSwell (GSwapfell) Papyrus, or Pumpkin!
> 
> warnings for cursing
> 
> enjoy!!

You’d met Papyrus on a rainy day. It was storming, actually, really fucking coming down, and you’d been left out in it without an umbrella. Which was unfortunate because the streets had started filling with water so the buses were slowed, which meant that even when you found the lonely bus stop with its creaky panes of glass, no bus was there to save you.

You’d been on your way to work, walking the few short blocks to the bakery you enjoyed working at. The smells of freshly baked bread and sweets galore was never anything more than pure comfort, but today?

Today you just wanted to go home, get dry, and huddle under a blanket until the chill went away.

“M-Miss?”

That was when he’d popped out of nowhere, this skeleton with cracks in his skull and a whole ass tooth missing, standing awkwardly in the rain like a drenched puppy, seemingly waiting for something.

You only realized he was waiting for permission to sit next to you when he shuffled uncomfortably, your gasp loud as you waved for him to come in the trembling shelter and take a seat out of the damn rain.

If you’d known that was how you were going to meet your soulmate… 


	16. Indirect (GSwell Sans/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo yesterday's end one, Gswell Sans, or Squash! he's a grumpy lad
> 
> warnings for mentions of snakes and fish!
> 
> enjoy :D

It was a beautiful day outside. The wind was cool, the sun warm above, and you were sitting by the edge of the creek, toes dipping into the rather frigid water. Normally you wouldn’t have dared, seeing as how tiny fish swam in this creek and getting your toes nibbles was a really strange sensation. 

But today, you were doing it to prove to your prim and proper, stick up his ass datemate that there was nothing to be afraid of.

He’d cited several warnings he’d read online about the snakes and larger fish that lived in the creeks and rivers around the area you both lived in, but you weren’t about to let the thought of a snake slithering past your toes deter you from your mission.

“Darling, I am  _ certain  _ this is a bad idea.” he said, clearly still concerned about the thought of having to save you from getting bit by something, but you just laughed, a light sound, and waved him over.

Sighing, he tromped over, taking his work boots and placing them to the side, socks stripped off as he sat beside you, all but plunging his feet in the water. It was pretty hilarious to see the look on his face when the cold hit him.


	17. Tempt (SirenTale Papyrus/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo the first of "today's" ones! first being Sirentale Papyrus, or Caspian!  
> (He's a pirate captain that loves being on the open ocean!!)
> 
> no warnings!
> 
> enjoy :D

The ship swayed, wind billowing the sails and making the ropes creak even as you leaned over the side of the ship, staring down at the bright green water. The oceans went deep, deeper than you could ever hope to explore, but something about that fact made you want to try even more. 

A firm hand gripped your shoulder, not tugging or pulling but gently holding, as if the wielder was afraid of you going overboard. You grinned to yourself, taking your own hand and placing it over his, just to hear the happy, content sight that came from him.

Glancing back, you gave Papyrus your smarmiest grin. “How fast do you think you could catch me if I was to jump over?”   


The light went off in Papyrus’ eyes almost instantly, but by then you’d already shoved him back and leapt over the edge, relishing in the cool water as you dove into it, the loud, boisterous laugh and splash behind you making you swim all the harder, determined grin on your face.

He’d catch you, that was certain. But you’d give him a run for his money!


	18. Feast (Sirentale Sans/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is with Sirentale Sans, or Pence!
> 
> warning for general negligence on behalf of the crew and food issues
> 
> enjoy!

You were sure he hadn’t eaten in a while. He was just a skeleton, but you could tell by the pale color of the magic that made up his tail that Sans hadn’t had a scrap of food in at least a fortnight. It made you wonder what the hell was going on, seeing as how Papyrus had caught the mermaid close to three weeks ago, meaning that there was something nefarious afoot and you were going to find out what. 

He always looked up at you with sad eyes, laying in the tank that Papyrus had painstakingly set up for him, so you knew it couldn’t have been out of sheer neglect. 

You couldn’t figure it out though, not until you watched the crewman responsible for feeding him that night. Sans was given a full plate of food… none of it actual fish.

It should have been obvious that a creature from the sea wouldn’t be able to stomach hardtack and salted pork. So, you spent the next several days fishing, bringing up nets full of fish that Sans near salivated at, once you brought the fresh batches to him.

You explained the issue to the captain, and Papyrus assured you that they would keep the fish well stocked. Until then, you were to be put over Sans’ wellbeing.

Somehow… you didn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, consider leaving a comment saying so!!
> 
> or come yell at me at my tumblr: https://freshie-writes.tumblr.com/


End file.
